Possessed
by Ascafennasiel
Summary: While in the way to success of the fellowship, Legolas starts to act very odd. He starts being disloyal to his friends on and off, and seems to loose control of his mind and body. Whats happening to the elf?
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I made a new story! I changed a few things, likw Legolas loosing control of his mind and body, and forgetful from a very rare: Wait, I cant spoil anything! You will just have to read! Hee hee! I dont own anything of Lord of The Rings... (I wish)  
  
Chapter One: The Bittersweet Flowers  
  
"We shall go through the BitterSweet Pass." Gandalf pointed out to a meadow of flowers that reached for miles. Frodo stood up, smelling the sweet smell of the multi-colored plants. Merry and Pippin gazed at the meadow as Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli finally reached atop the hill, looking down. Pippin then spoke.  
  
"Aye! The smell of the flowers are beuatiful!" He snifed the air once again as Merry smiled. "Why on earth is it called BitterSweet Pass? I just certainetly dont see the point of that name..."  
  
"Its name fits perfectly with the meadow." Gandalf suddenly spoke, turning to the Fellowship. Boromir eyed him as he lifted his massive shield higher.  
  
"What do you mean, Gandalf? Theres certainetly nothing dangerous there...." Aragorn then stood up as he looked at Boromir.  
  
"It is called BitterSweet Pass because of its flowers..."  
  
"Its floweres? But why?" Frodo then asked as he looked up to Legolas as he spoke.  
  
"I've heard of these plants... they can make poison, am I correct?" He asked the old wizard. Gandalf beamed.  
  
"Halfly, Legolas. These flowers are said to have great poison, and can make you go crazy of some sort..." Everyone eyed eachother, half interested of the reaction, but a bit terrified if they were to become insane. Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Why must we pass here, Gandalf?" He asked. Gandalf looked at the young prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"We must pass here because Sarumon has spies within the east, so we must travel to the west." He sighed. Frodo looked down to his feet. He sometimes wished that he had never took the ring; he wished that the ring never came to him; but at times, he was grateful that no one would expirience the difficulty. Frodo then snapped out of his thoughts as Sam rested his hand against Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"We must be careful, then, should we, Gandalf?" He asked. Gandalf smiled at the young hobbit as Pippin and Merry exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, its best to be prepared for the worst: after all, unicorn live here." Pippin's eyes glowed brightly with happiness.  
  
"Unicorns?!"  
  
"Yes, yes, Pippin, Unicorns... they live in this meadow." Gandalf said, facing the meadow. It was indeed, beautiful with the background paintings of the mountains, and the sun settling behind the clouds of the azure sky, but at the same time, deadly, for the flowers contained poisonous bane. A question then popped into Gimli's head.  
  
"Why would a unicorn live in these parts? After all the danger?" Gandalf looked down at Gimli, smiling.  
  
"Ah, excellent question, Gimli, son of Gloin..." He began.  
  
"Unicorns are known for only feasting upon these plants, and having healing powers of the sort. So, no one usually comes here because of the dangers." He explained as Gimli's confused look vanished with a smile. Gandalf then laughed slightly.  
  
"Now, we must get going! We cannot waste any time, now can we? Onward!" He pointed out with his staff as the rest followed. Legolas glanced at the meadows wonderous beauty: it seemed untouched by Sarumon's forces and Orc's: just left peacefully. It was one time he ever saw the green grass healthy instead of the bare ground, and a beautiful azure aky instead of the blood red sun. Aragorn then withdrew his sword, slashing the flowes. Frodo and legolas sighed, thinking the same thing. It was a pity that these radient flowers were poisonous: they looked completly natural.  
  
Gandalf, too, withdrew his sword, slashing a pathway. Gimli then proudly chomped the flowers down greedily with his ax, making Legolas a bit uncomfortable with his actions. Boromir then winced, his eyes widening. In a distance, he saw a bright: snow colored glow, racing around in the flowers like it wasn't affected to be hurt.  
  
It's bright mane flasheded brightly as its glimmering crystal blue eyes looked upon the Fellowship, neighing with its horn flashing. The neighing then stopped as Aragron spoke.  
  
"Boromir? What are you-"  
  
"-Did you see it?!" Boromir sounded excited with happiness. Gimli glared at him as Pippin and Merry looked at eachother.  
  
"See what?" Frodo asked, stopping. Boromir beamed brightly.  
  
"A unicorn!"  
  
"A unicorn?"  
  
"Didn't you hear it neigh!?" Boromir asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"I never heard anything of the sort." Legolas said, knowing that he could hear as well as a bat. gandalf shook his head.  
  
"Ahh.. maybe you were just seeing things, Boromir. Unicorns have never been sighted for a very long time: they spend most of their time hidding." Boromir was tempted to disagree with the wizard: tempted to tak back that he was so old, he had gone deaf. But Boromir held his anger to himself, in exchange of a grin. Gandalf nodded as Aragorn smiled.  
  
"We really shold continue." Legolas said, looking behind himself, then gasping with amazement. Gimli eyes him.  
  
"What is it now, Elf-?!" Gimli dropped his ax. Everyone then paused in amazement.  
  
"The flowes grew back!" Legolas said in amazement, finding the path regrown with flowers. Gimli widned his eyes.  
  
"There's a curse upon these flowers, I tell you!"  
  
"No, no... thats natural." Gandalf said, looking at then both. Aragorn then broke through hos amazement, nodding, knowing that it was natural.  
  
"Yes, It is very natural that the flowers grow back... thats how unicorns have a life supply of food." Boromir sighed as he follwed the wizard through the patches of flowes. Frodo stood behind Boromir, gazing at the plants. Merry and Pippin were quite quiet as the followed Gandalf down the path as he slashed the flowers, like they were disgusted weeds. Legolas narrowed his eyes as he suddenly caustiously looked around, glacning from one place to another. Something suddenly clouded his mind, like a chill running down his spine with a very alarmed feeling. Legolas then felt a sharp pain for a split second as he winced slightly, the pain gone. The alarming insinct then dissapeared as the cold chill vanished. Legolas sighed, it must have been a cramp from walking so long. He thought. Gimli then glared at the elf, finding themselves a bit left behind.  
  
"Hurry up, you elf!" He growled, poking Legolas slightly on the back. Legolas winced, glaring down at the dwarf, walking faster. Frodo then suddenly winced as a vine grasped onto his arm, pulling him forward.  
  
"Gandalf!" he cried as the vine pulled him closer to a patch of pink and red roses: their thorns sticking out violently. Boromir then looked at the hobbit, immediantly withdrawing his sword, slashing the vine. The vine whimpered as it curled up. Frodo fell backwords as Merry caught him.  
  
"Whoa... these plant things have a mind of their own!" He thought alous as Pippin shrugged, looking at the severely.  
  
"I think we should hurry..." He said to Gandalf. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"We really should hurry... these plants hunt their prey at night." Everyone glared at Aragorn in horror.  
  
"You never said anything about 'night prey', Gandalf!" Gimli wailed slightly. Gandalf smiled nervously.  
  
"Don't worry... we should be out from BitterSweet Pass before dark... or at least the the rear end of the meadow..." He said comforting the dwarf. Legolas was suddenly tempted to argue with the wizard like Boromir: but hekept in his thoughts, knowing that Gandalf's wiseness was beyond measure. Hours seem to pass as Frodo became weary and tired; every step seemed to be a whole lot of energy. Aragorn looked down the the weary face of Frodo, then said to Gandalf:  
  
"I think we shoud rest here for the night." Sam smiled with delight, hoping that Gandalf the Grey would accept. Gandalf shook his head, though.  
  
"Just a bit more, we should reach the end of BitterSweet Pass..." Sam and Frodo sighed, along with Merry and Pippin: they were all tired, close to collapse and be left behind. Legolas suddenly felt slight sweat drip down his face as he looked upon the sunset. More painful hours passed as the sun had finally set behind the mountains as the darkness ruled over. Gandalf smiled as everyone collapsed, except for Aragorn and himself.  
  
"Alright, we shall rest here for a night, and continue tomorrow..." The hobbits all sighed with releif, thinking that this hour would never approach. Legolas and Boromir grinned as Merry and Pippin faught.  
  
"Hey! Give me those tomatoes!!" Pippin cried, reacching for the tomatoes Merry held. Merry then held it high.  
  
"No! You packed your own!"  
  
"Yes, I have, but I used them for second breakfast!!" Merry gave a severe look.  
  
"You ate ALL those tomatoes?!"  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
"PIPPIN YOU FOOL!" He angered, splatting the tomatoe across his face. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"You two, pipe down! Orc's can hear you, then they will find us!" Gimli glared at Aragorn as he sat on a rock.  
  
"I thought you said that Orc's cant come here!"  
  
"They cant, but, if they here something, they will. So its best to hush up!" he said flatly. Gimli widened his eyes as Legolas held him back.  
  
"Let's not get into an arguement.... " He sighed as he stood up, whiping his sweat from his face. Aragorn seemed to notice, but ignored it.  
  
"I'll go and get firewood." Legolas said after a pause, walking away into the woods. Aragorn then nodded in acceptment as Legolas walked away. Sam and Frodo looked at eachother.  
  
"He's been acting oddly, lately... ever since we started across the BitterSweet meadow..." Sam whispered to Frodo. Frodo nodded, notcing as well.  
  
"Well, he must be just fine... maybe its an elf kind of thing." Sam glared at him with doubt, but accepting for the time being. Gandalf then removed his hat, looking at the sky. Frodo sighed as he pulled out the ring, lookng at it to make sure it was there. The ring was radient gold: but just plain, but radient. Sam looked terrified a bit as he looked at the ring: the one thing Sauron and Sarumon were after: the one ring that he hungered for. Sam smiled slightly as Merry and Pippin continued thier by mimming out words. Gandalf semed to be amused as well. Gimli then leaned against a rock, thinking. Legolas then appeared, a bit shocked by something: like he had seen a ghost. Aragorn glanced over to him as he tosed the wood onto a pile on eachother.  
  
"Legolas... you've looked like you've seen a ghost." Legolas grinned.  
  
"Oh, do I? Its nothing, really. Just a bit worried about these flowers, thats all." After all the things legolas can do, Aragorn thought to himself, he was a slyish liar at severe times only, but otherwise, loyal to everyone one of his frineds. Gandalf stood up as he held up his staff, yelling out his spell.  
  
"Floramondora filamedo!!" He shouted as fire bursted onto the wood, burning brightly. Everyone winced, astonished by his powers. Gandalf looked proud as Merry and Pippin shrugged for their lose of thier last tomatoe. Frodo and Sam then laughed as the two continued mimming out thier words. Frodo looked down to the ring, with the reflection from the fire, it looked likek real treasure. frodo moved it around, lookng at all corners and directions. He then thought to himself. it was hard to believe, for something so small like the ring, could be such a powerful threat. Frodo closed his eyes as he slowly fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
To be Continued....  
  
Like I tell all you people, Im awful at the beginning... explaining everything and so on... arg! Sorry if it was a bit boring, but Ill make up for the next chapter! 


	2. The Unicorn's Passion

Ahhh! Im back! Whooo!! Dont own and of the lord of the rings characters.... (d'oh!!) I think I might change this to humor/action adventure. Im not sure yet.. though. Cause Im really good at Humor, but Im horrible at Drama. So I think... i will see about it in the future, but just stay with drama for now. If anyhitng changes, ill rewrite it in humor, but keep this one on too ^_^;;  
  
  
  
' = talking within mind  
  
" = talking aloud  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning before the sun had ever settled itself, when Sam awoke. He yawned, but soon hushing up, finding that everyone else was still fast asleep. Sam sighed, as he looked into the fire. The fire burnt brightly, with the ashes glowing at the gentle zephyr wind struck it gently. There was a long silence as Sam glanced over to the fellowship.  
  
Boromir was resting beside a log with his massive sheild atop his lap with his hands resting against it. It then came to Sam, if Boromir really did see a unicorn. Sam then thought to himself that it would be a wonderful experience if you rode on a unicorns back. But he knew, its not the human, elf, or dwarf that chooses this legendary creature, but it chooses you if you had a heart with pure: a heart of kindness. It was usually a womens touch the these unicorns accepted, Sam remembered, because women had usually a kind heart.  
  
Frodo leaned against him, his eyes closed shut, sleeping peacefully. Sam suddenly felt pity on his best friend: he had to bear the One Ring Sauron and Sarumon were after, and Frodo was in grave danger. Pippin and Merry lied next to Frodo, almost in the same posistion he was in, huddled in their blanket. Sam laughed quietly and slightly, knowing that those two had always been in trouble, ever since they met them in childhood, they always caused trouble. Sam then glanced over to Aragorn, resting against a log like Boromir.  
  
Aragorn, he noted to himself, has been very rough lately... well, to him, anyways. He had been kind at times for one second, but then, at certain times, he'd oush them farther and farther. Sam then shook his head. He had always been like that... like a king.  
  
His eyes then left the rightful king of Gondor onto Gandalf The Grey. Gandalf slept on the ground near the fire with his hat covering his eyes, his staff grasped onto its master's hands. Sam then rememebered when Gandalf caught him evesdropping on him and Frodo about the disgussion of the One Ring. Gandalf, though, was very kind, and cheerful, but also the second strongest wizard of middle-earth after Sarumon.  
  
Sam then glanced over to Gimli, who leaned against a rock, snoring loudly, but peacefully. Gimli was always the one to make them all laugh, but the most annoying member of the fellowship after Pippin and Merry. The dwarf then shrugged in his sleep, grasping his ax, nearly hitting Gandalf.  
  
Sam suddenly felt a cold chill as he sneezed, holding his breathe after, hoping that no one would awaken. Sam sweatdropped as Frodo moaned quietly, opening his eyes, smiling at Sam. Sam grinned.  
  
"Oh.. mister Frodo... Im sorry..."  
  
"Sorry for what, Sam?" He asked as he shifted away a bit, looking at Sam. Sam grinned.  
  
"I sneezed... and woke you up." He whispered. Frodo beamed.  
  
"No.. thats alright, I was awake about an hour ago... so dont worry." Sam was releived: at least he wasn't mad. Frodo, like Sam, glanced all over to the fellowship. Sam turned to Frodo.  
  
"Don't mind me.. Mister Frodo... but he seems to be getting worse." He whispered even faintly. Frodo glared at him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Legolas?" He asked faintly, looking at the elf. It was true: Legolas sat on the same rock the Gimli was leaning on, resting his head on his arms. Frodo could tell right away that there was something wrong: his cheerful eyes suddenly dimmed, and his spirit faded away. He looked very pale: very ill. His golden blonde hair then wavered in the wind with the color of bright silver. Sam then spoke.  
  
"Should we tell Strider?" He asked. Frodo sighed.  
  
"I dont know.. lets just wait a bit longer...." Frodo said, looking up to the downed elf. Either than Aragorn, Legolas was the most calm fellowship member: and supported him, and didn't really talk flatly as Aragorn. Frodo then looked into Sam's worried eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but... there was a sudden noise. Sam looked at Frodo, not noticing the noise.  
  
"Mister Frodo?" He asked, glaring at him. Frodo then winced as the noise got louder. He turned to Sam.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Sam asked, looking at him with a doubtful, but worried look. Frodo widened his eyes.  
  
"Can you not hear it?"  
  
"Um... no...."  
  
The rattling sounds suddenly got louder. Frodo then fell backwards as a burst of white light blinded him, the sounds of neighing. Frodo then heard the thumping of hooves getting louder and louder, but Sam seemed uneffected. Sam quickly got up, shouting for help as Frodo slwoly fell backwards, motionless on his side.  
  
The neighing suddenly got louder... the hooves.. louder then anything. He could feel the vibration of the racing hooves... then.. he held his breathe. A bright horn suddenly appeared from the light, then, at a rare sight, a beautiful unicorn. The Unicron had radient white skin, and glimmering crystal eyes. The horn reached out high in the air, about a foot high. The magnificant horse looked down to Frodo, stomping its hoof on the ground.  
  
"Frodo..." It spoke within his soul. Frodo blinked, looking up to the unicorn.  
  
"...beware.... beware...." The female voice said quietly.  
  
".. Frodo..." It said after a long pause, backing away as the light dimmed. She then kept repeating his name as the voice slowly changed as well.  
  
"FRODO!!" Gandalf shouted, shaking Frodo. Frodo suddenly caught onto his senses, seeing everyone glaring at him with worry. Gandalf sighed with releif.  
  
"Sam told us you suddenly passed out.... are you alright?" He asked. He then lifted Frodo up, who was still shacken by the dream, or perhaps a warning or vision? Frodo coughed as he looked up to the fellowship. Gimli then spoke.  
  
"You gave us there a worry, master hobbit." Gimli said, lowering his ax. Frodo felt his heart beating rapidly as he looked up to Legolas' worried face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I saw it.." Frodo said quietly. Boromir glared at him.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"What you saw, Boromir...." Boromir was confused at first, but then leaped onto his feet, grinning at Gandalf.  
  
"I told you I saw a unicorn! I told you!" Gandalf looked at them all with a worried look. Pippin glowed.  
  
"What is it, Gandalf?" He asked. Gandalf slowly took off his hat, looking at them all.  
  
"If Boromir and Frodo had sawn a Unicorn... it may mean trouble."  
  
"But Gandalf..." Legolas siad as he stood up, nearly thumbling.  
  
"Unicorns are peaceful creatures... they bring good luck-"  
  
"That may be, Legolas." Gandalf turned and looked down at the hobbits, especially Frodo.  
  
"Frodo..." He began.  
  
"What did the unicorn tell you? Did it talk at all?" Frodo was silent.  
  
"Um.... its said 'Beware'...." Gandalf's eyes narrowed as he looked at the followship one by one.  
  
"A unicorns appearence is very rare as we all know-so we must do as we are told. Carry on! We must leave BitterSweet Pass!" He warned as they all packed up their stuff. Pippin yawned.  
  
"Im still very tired..."  
  
"Tired or not, we should go... faster, Pippin, Merry! Hurry up!" Aragorn scolded. Legolas suddenly stood up, hitching on his arrows.  
  
"They're just tired, Aragorn... you know they'll get up sooner or later-"  
  
"-Legolas, you heard Gandalf! Theres no telling what will happen! now come, and hurry up!" He said flatly. Legolas narrowed his eyes, nodding, looking at the two hobbits. Merry grinned as he grabbed Pippin's shirt, placing him on his feet. Pippin muttered with pain as they all followed the old wizard. Frodo suddenly winced as the bushes rattled once again. Frodo looked up to Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf... do you hear that?" He asked as the bushes rattled once again. Gandalf turned to Frodo, nodding, then widening his eyes. Frodo gave a confused look as he withdrew his sword. Frodo looekd at his: it was glowing bright blue. Aragorn then seized his sword as the hobbits withdrew their own daggers, and swords. Gimli and Legolas then grapsed thier own weapons.  
  
The sounds of drumming suddenly was heard as they got louder and louder. Legolas then winced as the strange feeling approached once again. His spine felt cold: his heart began to beat fast. Legolas then felt his chest: it felt horrible... it felt like fire. Legolas shook his head as he held out his bow, placing an arrow. He couldn't feel like this right now: he couldn't give up. He then painfully faught the pain away as Aragorn spoke.  
  
"They're coming closer..." He muttered. The screeches of Orc's suddenly got louder as the drumming was dangerously close. Frodo then slouched down behind Legolas and Aragorn as the pounding of the drums was only a matter of meters away.  
  
Legolas then suddenly saw an Orc in the corner of his eye as he quickly turned towards it, aiming, and firing the arrow swiftly. More Orc's then suddenly appeared as the Fellowship scrambled, fighting off as much Orc's as possible.  
  
Frodo grasped his Elven Sword, which glowed brightly, slashing the chest of the Orc's and Merry and Pippin didi the same. Sam jabbed his dagger into the sides of the Orc's as Gimli had the pleasure of slicing off the heads with his massive ax. Gandalf grasped his staff and sword, both knocking and slashing down the beasts. Aragorn fif his technique as usual: defending the hobbits as much as possible. Boromir did the same, holding his massive sheild in front of the hobbits, protecting them, including Frodo, no matter what.  
  
20 more Orc's then suddenly appeared as Legolas began to get irritated.  
  
'Why the hell is there so many Orc's?!' Legolas shouted within his mind as he fired another arrow straight into an orc's chest, collapsing. Legolas then felt his head ache greatly as he moaned with pain, nearly collapsing.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"This is no time to give up now! FIGHT!!" Legolas angered. he wanted to fight, but something was dangerously wrong with him... He then forced himself up as he withdrew his two daggers, slashing the Orc's that were near him. He then grasped his bow once again, firing more arrows. He then turned around, finding 30 more Orc's. This wasn't right. Orc's only traveled in a gruoup of 20 or 30, never 50 or 60, or even 80.  
  
Legolas then grabbed a arrow, aiming for an Orc near Aragorn. Then suddenly, something went wrong. Legolas felt his heart thump heavily, his breathe loosing, and his mind clouded. He felt dizzy, his grip loosening. Legolas then held his breathe in fear as the arrow left his bow. Aragorn winced as the bow nearly strucken his head.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!" He shouted. Legolas then felt himself weak... he wanted to apologize... but, he couldn't. He was too weak to talk, to weak to even lift his body. Frodo looked at Legolas, then at Aragorn. Aragorn didn't seem to even notice that Legolas was ill... did they even have to tell him to even notice?! Frodo felt his heart leap as 40 more Orc's appeared. Gimli then spoke.  
  
"What on the name of Middle-earth is going on here!?" He hollared, slashing a Orc in half. Gandalf then glanced over to the dwarf.  
  
"This is an army! KEEP ON FIGHTING!!" He demanded, slashing another Orc with his sword. Boromir suddenly felt a coollzeohyr wind creep up. Gandalf held his breathe as the fellowship remained motionless, including the Orcs, and the Uruk-hai. The thundering hooves thumped against the ground as the neighing began to echo through the air, getting closer and closer by the second.  
  
A great light then bursted through the flowers and woods as a herd of unicorns held their horns up high, boasting off the radient beauty. Boromir fell backwords as the Unicorn's jabbed their horns into the hearts of the Orc's, and Uruk-hai. The sounds of slashing and neighing then echoed through the winds as the light suddenly dimmed down. Frodo opened his eyes, seeing the dead bodies of Orc's lying on the ground, motionless. Gandalf breathed heavily, amazed, beaming towards Frodo.  
  
"They know you have the ring." He said.  
  
"And they want you to destroy it.. and they will protect you as long as you are in the BitterSweet Pass." Boromir smiled.  
  
"Such magnificant creatures...."  
  
"They are indeed beautiful." Sam said. Legolas nodded, then, the pain returning.  
  
"At least the Orc's are down." Aragorn said, returning his sword. Legolas felt his heart skip several beats, his breathe harder then ever. Legolas thumbled, collasping onto the ground. Everyone gasped.  
  
" LEGOLAS!!" Frodo cried as he ran to the side of Legolas. Legolas was motionless, breathing harshly, as the pain trailed though his body. Everything then went black.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Ahhh! I have to go to town!! Sorry! Read the next chapter in a day or two!! Sorry about the spelling mistakes and grammer, I was going to write more, But have no time!!! 


End file.
